Tilda 2
by Draven90
Summary: this is part 2 of Tilda


**Tilda: Chapter 2**

Come to find out that the cops weren't coming this way at all it was just passing by us and that was good for me. Once I was able to sit up I grab my bag and started picking up my things that fill out of my bag. I was still in pain, but I made myself get up and put my bag over my head with my arms across my stomach as I started walking home. When I got home I was too happy to see that my mom car was not in the drive way, because I wouldn't have to lie about why I'm so late and the fact that I'm so sore that I can't even stand up. When I was inside I notice that the phone had one massage for me. So before I went to my bedroom I push the play button on the answering message:

"Hey Tilda, I was calling to tell you that I'm doing graveyard shift today. So I won't be home until 6 or 7am. If you get hungry there is some left over Chinese food in the refrigerator if you don't feel like cooking. Call if you need something I may not answer, but I get the message and call you back. Love you sweetheart, bye." Well that would answer why mom wasn't here. I was ok with my mom not being home on some nights it give me more time on my reading, homework, and just some free time to myself. But right now all I want to do is sleep and put this night behind me.

When I drop my bag in my room I went to the bathroom to see how badly my face was. I had a bruise on my right jaw and it didn't look to bad, but it hurt when I touch it. It had some swelling around my jaw and I was sure it was going to get better once I put some ice on it. I was almost afraid to pull up my shirt to see how bad my sides looked, but I did it anyway. By using my hand I pull up my shirt to see what it looked like and it didn't look good.

"Damn, looks like I'm going to have to forge a letter for PE." I said, to myself causing me to laugh. I sooner hissed in pain right after that little joke I made about myself. I had two huge bruise on the pots where Tra hit me at. It was a dark green color with black and purple all mixed. It hurt to even lean on my side. I know that this looks bad, but sometime I make jokes or do something to make a bad thing look good when I can. Sometime it works and sometime it don't, but I never been jumped before so I don't know how I should acted. I mean for me all I feel is me being sore and pissed off at the fact that they took my laptop, so that mean I have to get a new one again. I wasn't scared or afraid that they were going to do it again, because what would be the point of me being afraid. If they want to jump me then they're going to found a way and if not them someone else, so that just mean I have to be more careful and learn from my mistakes. Maybe I should feel more, but I guess it just didn't hit me yet and all I want to do is take a shower to make me feel better.

When I took that shower I felt better than before maybe not 100% better, but better than before. I dry myself off and grab my oversize long shirt to sleep in. since it's a Saturday I don't have school and mom not coming home until 7am, so that mean when she gets home it's straight to bed with her. That good for me because that mean she be asleep the whole day and she want have to look at my face to see the bruise on my jaw. Once I was finish watching the movie Stay Alive I went to the bathroom to get some pain killers and head to my room. When my head hit the pillow and I was under the cover it took no longer than 5 minutes for the pain killers to kick in for me to go to sleep.

When I got up it was already 2:00pm and from what I remember I didn't go to bed until 10 min till 3:00am. I most have been sleeping hard last night if I didn't get up until now. But I did care today was a lazy day cause it's Saturday. I still wanted to get up and fix me something to eat, so I got up to go to the bathroom and when I face the mirror that's when I saw my jaw. It looks like it was healing just fine, but you can still see it and putting makeup on it would just make it worse.

As I walked to the kitchen I passed my mom room to see if she still sleeping and she was, but I still kept my hair down. I wanted to cook a beacon, egg, and cheese omelet and by the time I started the second omelet my mom wake up.

"Good morning sweetie, that small good." Mom said, looking half sleep, but smiling

"Thanks, I made you one it's on the table. I knew that you were going to be hungry so I made it." I said, and then mom walked over to my side to give me a big hug. All I can feel was pain when she did that and it took all my power to keep me from screaming in pain. I knew that all I had was bruised ribs, but it still hurt like hell me. I kept my head down the whole time giving a big smile until she let go of me and the best part of it is that she didn't noticed a thing. Mom just walked over to the table to started eating and I just finish my omelet, so I sit next to mom.

"How the omelet mom is it ok." I said

"Yes, it was the best omelet ever and I'm going to lay back in bad sleep." Mom said

"Some here, I'm still sleepy from staying up to late from watching TV." I said, but I knew that was a lie my side was killing me and I was so ready to lay down on my bed, but I wasn't to my mom that.

"Ok sweetie, I talk to you later when I get up again." mom said, getting up to walk to her room.

"Ok, have a nice nap mom." I said as I watch her walk to her room and that's when I had to get some ice for my side. Once I walked back to my room I got under the covers with the ice bag still on my side. All I was thinking was I got away with it and by the time school start my jaw will be healed but for my side that's a different story. I just close my eyes and went to sleep thinking about nothing.


End file.
